


not anyone, not her

by Whyyyyy



Series: cadnis canon fics [28]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyyyyy/pseuds/Whyyyyy
Summary: cady and janis start dating and regina is not happy about it
Relationships: Cady Heron/Janis Sarkisian, Regina George/Janis Sarkisian (one-sided)
Series: cadnis canon fics [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149737
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	not anyone, not her

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to @Someone for the prompt!! this is not my best writing but i wrote it while in online class soooo yeah

Janis was standing with Damian, laughing over something stupid, when Cady tugged on her sleeve. 

"Hey, Cads," Janis said, smiling at her friend. "What's up?"

Cady was fiddling nervously with the edge of her mathletes jacket. "Um, do you..." She held out a hand. "Dance with me?"

Janis glanced at Damian, who appeared to be trying very hard not to explode from excitement. "Um, yeah, sure." She let Cady lead her out onto the dance floor as a slow song came on over the speakers. Cady smiled shyly at her, placing her arms around Janis's neck and letting Janis wrap her arms around her waist.

If Janis hadn't known better, she'd have thought it was sort of romantic.

They were silent for a few minutes, swaying gently to the music. Finally, Cady broke the silence. "So. I told Aaron I didn't want to date him."

Janis's grip on Cady's waist slackened in surprise. "What? Why? I thought that was the point of all this."

Cady smiled, shaking her head. "Yeah, I did too."

Janis eyed her, confused. "The fuck does that mean?"

Cady shrugged. "I don't know. I guess, just, after everything, I realized who mattered and who didn't."

They were still swaying, making their way slowly around the room. "And Aaron didn't?" Janis asked, twirling them around.

"Not really. I mean, he's a good guy, I just kind of hyperfocused on him." The shy look was back as Cady gazed up at her. "He's not really who I want to be with."

Janis's heart fluttered at Cady's words. The way Cady was looking at her right now, it almost seemed like...

No. Cady's words from the night of the party flashed through her brain again. _"It's not my fault you're like in love with me or something!"_

Janis pushed the thought away, but from the look on Cady's face, she knew what she was thinking. 

"Jan," she said softly, slowing the speed of their dance so that she could look her directly in the eye. "I'm sorry, about-"

"I know," Janis cut her off, "You already apologized. It's okay. I mean, it's not, but I forgive you."

Cady bit her lip, but nodded. "I just..." Janis started to move again, but Cady stopped her. "Jan. I have to tell you something."

"What's that?"

Cady looked up at her again. "I love you. I- I'm in love with you."

Janis froze. "What?"

Cady hesitated, letting her words sink in, then said, "I know, I know it makes what I did to you even more shitty, and I'm so sorry, and I know you don't feel the same-"

Janis held up a hand, and Cady's babbling cut off abruptly. "Caddy, it's fine. Really, it is. It's... more than fine, actually."

Cady breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you sure? Because-"

Her words were cut off by Janis's lips on hers. Around them, the dancers slowed, noticing the pair of girls making out in the middle of the dance floor.

"Is that Cady Heron?"

"And Janis Sarkisian?"

"Are they-"

"What is-"

"Holy shit."

The girls broke apart, both blushing furiously. "I think we just created the second scene of the night," Janis murmured. Cady giggled and kissed her again.

From a dark corner of the room, Regina George watched, feeling the world crashing down around her.

* * *

**One Week Later**

"Hey, Sarkisian!"

Janis turned from the staircase outside Northshore High, where she was standing with Cady and Damian, to see Regina George striding purposefully toward them.

"Uh oh," Damian murmured. "That doesn't look good."

"What happened?" Cady asked. "I thought you guys were good now?"

"I thought so too," Janis said as Regina reached them, grabbing Janis's arm.

"Come here," she commanded, tugging Janis away by her jacket sleeve. Janis threw a panicked glance back at Cady and Damian, but both of them shrugged helplessly. _She's on a mission_ , Damian mouthed.

Regina pulled Janis behind the building, out of sight of the rest of the student body.

"What the hell?" Janis ripped her arm out of Regina's grasp, and the other girl had the decency to look a little embarrassed.

"Sorry. I just need to talk to you."

Janis scowled. "Well, you could have just walked over and said 'hey Janis, I need to talk to you'."

Regina waved a hand dismissively. "No time. Anyway, I need to talk to you about you and Cady."

Janis folded her arms. "What about us?"

"Are you... together?" Regina shifted her weight uncomfortably.

Janis gave her a look. "Yes. What does this have to do with you?"

Regina took a deep breath, shaking her head. "Janis, are you sure you want this?"

"What, to be with Cady?" Janis was getting annoyed now, and her tone showed it. "Yes."

"But..." Regina sighed. "Look, I just don't think you guys are..."

"Regina, if you have anything important to say, please let me know. Otherwise, I am going to go back to hanging out with my very loving girlfriend."

"Look, I'm jealous, okay!" Regina exploded. "Because I fucking _like_ you, Janis, maybe even love you, and I just wish you'd chosen me instead of her."

Janis froze, just as she had with Cady last week. Only this time, it was rage instead of happiness building inside her. "I'm sorry, _what?_ " Janis hissed, stepping forward. Realizing her mistake, Regina seemed to shrink a little. "You're _jealous?_ What on earth gives you the right to be fucking _jealous?_ "

"I-"

"No, listen!" Janis screeched. "You don't get to do this! You sure as hell didn't want to date me in eighth grade when I told you I liked you, and you made sure that no one else would want to date me either! And now that someone finally, _finally_ does, you waltz in and announce that you actually _do_ want me! You don't get to do that, Regina!" Despite her best efforts, a tear slid down Janis's face. "You made me miserable, and now I'm finally happy, so don't try to take that away."

"I'm not!" Regina squeaked, then cleared her throat and tried again, regaining some confidence. "I'm not trying to ruin anything, Janis. I just wanted to tell you how I felt."

"Yeah, right _after_ you stormed over here and basically tried to convince me to break up with Cady."

"I..." Regina seemed to be at a loss for words. "I told you I'm sorry. For what I did to you."

"Yeah, well." Janis shook her head, backing away from the Plastic. "Clearly you're not."

Then she turned and walked away.

* * *

"It's just not fair," Janis whispered into Cady's shoulder. The two of them were in Cady's room, where they were supposed to by studying. Halfway through their study session, Janis had broken down and told Cady about her conversation with Regina that morning. Now they were lying on Cady's bed while Janis cried into her girlfriend's hair.

"I know, baby," Cady murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of Janis's head. "I know."

Janis took a shaky breath. "When... when we were ten, Gina had this dollhouse. And she never used it, but when her mom tried to donate it, she threw a fit. I thought she was just gonna beg her mom to let her keep it, but instead, she just... pushed it down the stairs. She didn't want it, she just didn't want anyone else to have it."

"And you think that's what she's doing with you?"

Janis sighed. "I don't know. Kind of. Depends on whether she actually likes me or not." She glanced up at Cady. "It's what she did to you with Aaron, though."

Cady nodded. "Yeah, you're right." She paused. "Okay, don't get mad at me for saying this, but..."

"Uh oh."

"I just think that maybe, maybe she does like you? And she's trying... I don't know, trying to be honest or something. She's terrible at it, but I don't think this is the same as what happened what Aaron. I don't think she's just playing mind games anymore."

Janis twirled a strand of Cady's hair between her fingers. "Yeah. Maybe. Doesn't mean I have to like it, though."

"Of course not," Cady agreed, snuggling closer to her girlfriend. "Of course not."

* * *

"Regina!" This time it was Janis that grabbed the other girl's sleeve, pulling her into an empty classroom.

"Janis? I thought you were back to hating me."

Janis sighed. "Yeah, well, Cady convinced me otherwise, so. You have her to thank."

"Okay?"

"I just wanted to say to you," Janis began, taking a deep breath. "That I'm sorry I yelled. I'm not sorry for what I said, but I'm sorry for the way I said it. I should have been nicer to you."

Regina nodded slowly. "Yeah. Okay. Thanks. And I'm sorry too. I'm working on the whole being-a-better-person thing, but sometimes..." she sighed. "Whatever. I'm happy for you and Cady, I am. I just..."

Janis smiled sadly. "Yeah. I get it. And maybe in another universe it would have worked out, but..."

"No, don't do that." Regina waved a hand at her. "It's fine. I understand. I'll... see you around."

She squeezed Janis's shoulder, then slipped out of the classroom and disappeared down the hallway.

Janis sighed, then pulled out her phone to text Cady.

 **janis:** hey

 **cady:** hey! did you talk to regina?

 **janis:** yeah it was rough

 **cady:** im sure you guys will work it out

 **janis:** yeah... thanks babe

 **cady:** <333

Janis smiled down at her phone, then headed off to class.

* * *

Regina, on the other hand, never made it to class. She'd intended to, she really had, but at the last second she swerved the other way and found herself sinking to the grass of the field where the old back building used to be. Dropping her head into her heads, she let loose a growl of frustration that she'd been holding in for days now. And then, finally, she let herself cry.

"Regina?"

She lifted her head with a start, quickly wiping away her tears. "Oh. Aaron. Hi."

He hesitated a moment, then sat down carefully beside her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Regina said, furiously swiping at her face. ''I'm fine. It's fine."

Aaron frowned. "You sure?"

Regina sighed. "Aaron, you don't have to pretend to care. I was a bitch to you, you have every right to hate me."

"Yeah, well, I don't."

"Why the fuck not?"

He shrugged. "You're just a person. You did bad things, but you're sorry. So. I forgive you." He placed a hand on her knee. "So what's wrong?"

Regina tilted her head back, closing her eyes. "Do you still like Cady?"

"Huh?"

"Cady, do you still like her?" She opened one eye just in time to catch Aaron blush.

"I... Well. Yes."

Regina nodded. "Okay, so how does it feel when you see her with Janis?"

"Um, well... not good, I guess, but is there a reason you're asking me this?"

Regina sighed, picking at the grass. "Because. I'm in love with Janis."

"Oh. I see," Aaron said, watching her demolish a patch of grass. "That sucks, I'm sorry."

Regina snorted. "Yeah, me fucking too."

"Did you tell her?"

"Yeah. I shouldn't have, I just... I couldn't not say anything, you know?" Aaron nodded slowly. Regina glanced over at him. "You haven't said anything to Cady, though, so."

Aaron shrugged. "Well, we're in different situations."

"Or you're just a much better person than I am."

"Maybe. But at least you're trying."

Regina lay back onto the grass, staring up at the sky. "I guess." She bit her lip. "I just don't know what to do."

Aaron lay down beside her. "I don't know that there's anything you can do."

"So what, I just suffer quietly?"

"I mean... at least we're suffering together."

Regina half-smiled at that. She reached over and threaded her finger's through Aaron's. "Yeah. There's that."

And even though her heart felt like it was being squeezed over and over, even though she knew this wasn't going to get better anytime soon, in that moment, laying in an empty field with her ex, of all people, she almost believed that she'd be okay.


End file.
